The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an electronic device receives a power supply in the form of a supply voltage from a power regulator that is external to the electronic device. Generally, the power regulator needs a time to adapt to a power demand change of the electronic device, and the electronic device is designed to operable when the supply voltage is within a specified range.